


Welcome to the Oasis

by BlockbusterEmployee



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockbusterEmployee/pseuds/BlockbusterEmployee
Summary: A new player experiences the Oasis for the first time.





	Welcome to the Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain no characters from the book or movie, I’m just using the setting and concept. I’m writing this mainly for my enjoyment and to practice writing, but if you like it... cool.
> 
> Also I wouldn’t mind constructive criticism.

Welcome to the Oasis...

Username...

Tolkien (Taken)  
Folkien (Taken)  
Falkien.

Create your avatar...

Race...

Human.

Hair...

Shoulder length. Brushed back. Blonde.

Facial hair...

Goatee. Blonde.

Eyes...

Green.

Done.

Suddenly The screen went black. It took me a second of looking around until I saw my hand, I had turned into my avatar. But I was still surrounded by darkness... wait. I turned around to see a giant, glowing play button. I step up to it and reached out my hand to touch it and as I did so a white flash erupted from the button.

When the light cleared I was in the Oasis. I looked around as various characters pushed passed me. Having shoulders brushing past my own and feeling it in the real world was surreal. I felt like I couldn’t move as Wonder Woman and Indiana Jones walked in front of me. It wasn’t until I was shoved by Darth Maul that I was thrown out of my trance. I lost balanced and began to fall before someone grabbed my arm. I regained my balance and turned around to see I was face to face with Superman.

“New to the Oasis, huh?” He said in a dad sounding ass voice. “Best not to block the spawn point, bud, most people coming from there zeroed-out.”

“Zeroed-out?” I said making him smirk.

“You really are new, Zeroing-out means you died and lost everything.” We stand there silent for a moment. “Uhh... So where are you off too?”

“Uhh... I’m not sure really.” I said in complete honesty.

“You had no plans for when you got here?” I shrug, “Come on if you could do anything in the world or even outside of the world what would it be?” I think about it for a second and then it hits me.

“Become a Knight.” I say confidently. I always was entranced by the Middle Ages, with kings, peasants and even ancient myths. Even my characters name is derived from the name of my favorite author who wrote Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit.

“Well you can go to Narnia, Camelot, The Known World, Middle Earth, Ultharia-”

“What’s that?” I say not recognizing the last one.

“Ultharia? It’s a new world, it’s an original creation by a player.”

“A player built a world?” I ask amazed.

“This place has really grown a lot since Parzival won that contest.” And although I had no idea what he was saying I decided to roll with it.

“So how do I get there?” I ask.

“Use your display and look it up under teleport, but do know that you only get one free teleport at the start so use it wisely.” He said as he started to back away. I realized he probably didn’t want to explain the game to every new character so I’m glad he took the the time to help me. He stood at the edge of the platform.

“Hey Superman!” I yell getting his attention, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it kid.” He said before flying off.

That was my first Oasis experience. Superman helping me get started. Awesome.

I decided not to waste anymore time and I opened my display and looked up Ultharia and clicked teleport. A bright light flashed around me.


End file.
